reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fame
The Fame system is a measurement of the public renown of John Marston, and how well he is generally known. Fame is measured as high or low. Fame is gained by killing enemies, doing jobs, completing challenges, finishing tasks, helping strangers, and winning duels and games. With fame comes great rewards- people are more likely to ask for your help, the cost of bribes come down or lawmen might turn a blind-eye to you. The player can actively raise their Fame rating by completing tasks, missions, and activities. Fame will affect how NPCs interact with the player. The effect of Fame is relative to Marston's Honor rating. If the player has the golden guns pre-order bonus, using the guns will make your fame rise at a higher rate. Unlike Honor, Fame can not go down. Instead it can only go up. There is no effective way to lose fame other than using Cheats. Perks These are the lists of perks and their names if the player reaches a specific fame. Gaining Fame Tip *An easy way to attain fame is by having the Elegant Suit, getting caught cheating at poker then disarming your opponent in a duel. Generally, anything that gives you the option to kill an enemy or spare their life will give you double the amount of fame if you spare them. Activities such as bounty hunting are a prime example. Disarming the person awards +100 Fame, while killing them only nets +50. So go for the disarm for more fame. The player should start at Armadillo, take out the 2-4 poker players, then move on to MacFarlane's Ranch, repeat, then move on to Thieves' Landing, and repeat. By the time you have defeated the players at Thieves' Landing, the players at Armadillo will have respawned. If they have not, save your game and go back and they should be there. Continue this circle until you have your desired amount of fame. It is best not to do this in Blackwater if you don't have money to spare, as it costs $100 dollars per game, whereas elsewhere it costs $10–25'. You do not get your money back even if you win the duel.' *A fast way to gain fame is to rob people, prostitutes and civilians without guns. Stand in front of them and lock onto them with your gun and then press Triangle (PS3) or Y (360) to rob, and you'll get 50+ Fame. You can keep doing this. But be warned, your bounty may increase, and you will lose Honor every time you do it. *Head to Armadillo, go to the Saloon, head upstairs, and stand in front of a prostitute, and draw your gun on them and rob them, then run outside through the double doors and turn right towards the steps, hold up at the top of the steps outside and then run back into the saloon through the double doors, there will be another prostitute standing around, so do it again, rob them, run out, then back in and rob. You can keep doing this to increase your fame and earn money, but your bounty won't increase (if no one else can see what you did). Maybe this is because only prostitutes are upstairs at night - (only do this at night in Armadillo) *Head to the Saloon in Armadillo. Rob a prostitute on the ground floor in the bar, don't bother if others pull their gun at you. Now head upstairs, through your bedroom and out onto the balcony, and then run right along the balcony to the double doors with the saloon logo above. Another prostitute should be standing there, so rob her, then go through the double doors, down stairs, and rob a girl on the ground floor, then run back upstairs and then go through the bedroom and around the balcony to the double doors and rob the prostitute near the salon double doors, then head through the double doors and back down stairs and rob another prostitute. Keep doing this, over and over. You can roughly get around 24 robberies within 6-7minutes. (24x50=1200 fame) If you get busted and the law men come, just head outside, get on your horse and run into the hills, when your wanted level expires, head back into the saloon and repeat the process. Notes *People equipped with guns will fight back if you try to rob them. *People not equipped with guns will not fight back when you try to rob them. *Make sure you have a pardon letter with you if you run out of ammo on all of your weapons. Buy a bandolier to help you. *You can get between 16-52 robberies (800-2600 fame) within 10 minutes in the Saloon at Armadillo, by robbing a person at the bar, then on the landing upstairs and going through the bedroom then out on the balcony. So that's 150 fame within that distance, then run back into the bar, if you're lucky you can get 4 robberies on a single run. *If you're fast enough you can rob 2 prostitutes at the same time, position yourself middle of them both, and then rob the one looking at you and then turn to rob the other one, and you will get 100+ fame, you can even get 3 robs in the same moment if you're fast enough for 150 fame. *BEWARE! You will NOT gain Fame/Honor when wearing a bandana! *When you tip your hat to fellow people, depending on your honor your character will say different things, for example if you have low honor you will say harsh words. This can be fun to use, although nothing happens after you do it. Achievement Fame is associated with this gameplay Trophies/Achievements|trophy and achievement: es:Fama Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption